


Intermission

by SassyUnicorn7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Humor and Smut OH MY!, Future Fic, Married Couple, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyUnicorn7/pseuds/SassyUnicorn7
Summary: Weiss gets bored at a party, but has an idea to liven things up a little ;)You know what they say about guys who are good dancers...





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntonSlavik020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntonSlavik020/gifts).



> This is a few years after the events of RWBY. Jaune and Weiss are about 25 years old, are married, and already have a five-year-old daughter, Athena! <3

Weiss wasn’t fond of her father’s extravagant parties, but she knew part of running a company was keeping up appearances. It wasn’t a matter of wanting to go. It was a matter of being required to.

“Well, at least it’s at the Schnee estate, so we won’t have to worry about the commute,” Jaune had said after taking note of the overdramatic eye-roll she gave upon receiving the invitation. “Besides, your appearance is breathtaking, Weiss. It’s all the more reason to show up and show off every chance you get,” he added with a wink. Jaune always had a way of putting things in a different, less annoying perspective for her, and she loved him dearly for it.

Little did he know how pointless she found _showing up and showing off_ for others, though. Jaune alone would be enough to make the evening feel like an accomplishment, for every time Weiss dolled herself up more than usual, the first look he cast her way was always reminiscent of the wonderstruck, slack-jawed gaze he fixed her with on the day of their wedding as she walked down the aisle. She couldn’t care less about how everyone else saw her, but Jaune… Jaune was a different case entirely. To see so much unbridled love and adoration in one person’s eyes—to know such love and adoration was all for her—it melted her heart and reminded her why she’d fallen head over heels for such a hopeless goof in the first place.

That’s why she couldn’t help but smile when her doting husband greeted her with his predictable bright blue eyes and unhinged mouth the night of the party. She fought to keep her composure as she descended the grand staircase down to her lover’s side, gracefully looping her arm through the one he offered the moment her tapered heels touched down on the marble floor.

“Remind me to thank your seamstress,” Jaune lightly whispered in her ear as he escorted her into the estate’s ballroom. “That gown is stunning.”

“You’re just as good of friends with Coco as I am and perfectly capable of communicating such gratitude yourself,” Weiss whispered back, hoping the soft feel of her breath on his skin was affecting him the way his was affecting her. He responded with a deep inhale through his nose—the type of inhale he took when trying to focus or maintain his self-control. Weiss was smiling again. Her tactics seemed _very_ effective.

Jacque Schnee had spared no expense in decorating for the occasion—so much so in fact Weiss hardly recognized the lavish room and she’d lived there for the past twenty-five years. She wished she could’ve said it was a change for the better, but one look around and she was already regretting her attendance. Drapes that used to be a royal navy blue were now a sickening sea green. Ornate chandeliers made from the dust crystals of Mantle’s first dust mines were traded out for more modern yet less aesthetically pleasing structures. Smaller versions of these same simple, cylindrical light fixtures were placed at the center of every table staggered around the room in a haphazard fashion, along with a handful of shiny stones which—Weiss guessed—were supposed to look _pretty._

Despite all the cons, Weiss had to tip her proverbial hat to the aerial dancers dangling from the ceiling wrapped up in sparkling silver silks that blended beautifully with their skintight bodysuits. Hiring entertainers like that that fell more on the event coordinator than anyone else, so the decision to blacklist the interior decorators immediately following the party remained at the top of her to-do list. There was no redemption for them.

“Ten seconds in, and you already look like you’d rather be anywhere but here,” Jaune teased as he guided her to an unoccupied table. He held out a chair dressed in the same godawful color as the drapes.

“Ten? That long? Usually it only takes one,” Weiss quipped with a smirk as he pushed in the chair behind her.

“Maybe a drink will cheer you up,” Jaune said, bending over to grace her cheek with a chaste kiss. “You want your usual?”

“Actually… I’m feeling a little more adventurous tonight…” Weiss said, giving him the barest hint of bedroom eyes so he could either take the innuendo or leave it. By the way he tugged at his collar, she guessed he must’ve taken it. “Surprise me,” she added much less seductively.

With an amused chuckle and a nod of understanding, Jaune left to retrieve their beverages, though his wife was not alone for long. As if waiting for the opportune moment to strike, a brigade of nobles and associates pounced on the unguarded heiress with Lien signs in their eyes and fake smiles on their faces. Weiss stood to greet them and realized she should’ve picked more comfortable shoes for the occasion She wasn’t going to have another chance to sit for hours.

After what felt like an eternity—yet was probably closer to five minutes—Weiss caught a glimpse of her favorite shade of blond weaving through the surrounding crowd of partygoers with drinks in hand. Jaune had never possessed any true interest in running the Schnee Dust Company, but he was fully supportive of Weiss and always tried his best to join in at times like these. Despite having no background in business, Jaune was a remarkable people-person and had a knack for bringing out the best in some of the worst individuals Weiss had ever had the displeasure of knowing. Whether it came in the form of a well-timed joke or a flattering compliment, Jaune knew how to schmooze like no other and commanded conversations like a king. Weiss had told him on multiple occasions he’d make an outstanding businessman should he actually pursue it, but he’d just accept the observation with a thank you or a kiss and leave it at that.

That night was no exception. Jaune had the swarm of sophisticated sycophants full out guffawing in no time at all—their boisterous laughter rivaling the melodious sound of the string quartet playing beautifully near the dance floor at the center of the gargantuan ballroom. Weiss silently reminisced about the less-than-charming way her husband introduced himself to her nearly a decade ago, masking a smile with the hand bearing her wedding ring as she recalled his _Vomit Boy_ misnomer. He’d had all the makings to become a competent, confident leader even then. There was just some assembly required, and Weiss loved being the one to stand by his side and piece his parts together one by one with him. She wondered if she’d grown nearly as much.

 _No. I’ve always been wise beyond my years,_ she aptly decided with a self-assured nod. _Well… maybe I’ve grown a bit since then. But just a bit._

It didn’t take long for Weiss to slip into her customary state of boredom that accompanied these little soirees. She was yawning like a commoner’s house cat despite Jaune’s best attempts at keeping the conversation engaging. Jaune noticed her telltale signs of ennui almost immediately, and kindly excused the pair of them to take centerstage on the dance floor. Apparently he was under the impression dancing might recharge her battery. Not that Weiss minded. If there was one thing Jaune excelled at even more than talking, it was dancing, and Weiss thoroughly enjoyed watching him move.

After taking her hand in his, Jaune gracefully spun Weiss, stepping forward so that he met her face-to-face before her twirl was complete. With a firm hand at the small of her back, he pushed their bodies together and proceeded to lead her through a waltz.

“Remind me again when it was exactly that you became so unbelievably charming,” Weiss said as they glided along. She knew the floor beneath them was wood, but the way he moved her made Weiss feel like they could’ve been dancing on a cloud.

“I’ve always been unbelievably charming,” Jaune answered with a smug grin. “It just took you a few times to notice.”

Weiss snorted. “I pride myself on perception, and as I recall, you were definitely more awkward than anything during our days at the academy,” she told him.

“I was… figuring things out…” Jaune admitted.

“You were _so_ out of your element.”

“That may be… but I’d do it again in a heartbeat. Because if I hadn’t, I would’ve never met you.”

Weiss turned to look Jaune in his eyes and felt her breath catch when she saw the same gratitude, assurance, honesty, and love that had just laced his words all painting the features of his face and intensifying the power of his stare. It made her heart leap up in her chest, and before she could stop herself, she was craning her neck up in search of a kiss.

Jaune willingly obliged, meeting her lips with such tenderness she thought for sure he would keep it brief. Much to her delight, he surprised her by deepening the kiss, leaning her down into a dip that actually qualified as a waltz maneuver as his tongue sought hers.

As much as Jaune made Weiss feel like they were on their own private cloud in the sky, she knew full well there were very judgmental eyes on them. And as much as she wanted to continue kissing him—and maybe even more—her logic managed to overcome her emotion and she gently, reluctantly, pulled away.

“Upstairs,” she whispered breathlessly, making no attempt to keep her bedroom eyes subtle this time around. “My father’s office.”

Without so much as a nod of understanding, Jaune lifted Weiss out of the dip, spinning her away from him so that they could bow and curtsey a respectable distance apart before exiting the dance floor. Once they reached the edge of the wooden stage, they silently—and hopefully inconspicuously—parted ways.

Weiss felt like a woman possessed as she fought through the throng of fine fabrics and priceless jewels, dodging those eager to speak with her by way of curt nods and half-smiles as she went. She held her breath at one point so the mix of perfumes and colognes wafting through the air didn’t suffocate her anymore than her overactive libido already was. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d wanted her husband so badly, though—in all honesty—it had probably been less than a week.

A sense of relief overcame her once she made it into the grand foyer and out of the ballroom, but it was quickly followed by a sense of dread when she realized there were no signs of Jaune. Although that might’ve meant her plan of taking differing paths was working, it also could’ve meant her poor, unfortunate husband had been less successful at avoiding unwanted conversations and was currently stuck trying to figure out how to excuse himself without saying, “I need to go bang my wife.” Such was the fate of those who gave life to the party.

Regardless of Jaune’s fate, Weiss lifted her gown so her hurried feet wouldn’t trip on the hem and made her way to the second story. She’d give him ten minutes before deeming their _intermission_ a lost cause.

Her heart remained hopeful until she rounded a corner and saw an empty hallway leading up to the oaken door of their rendezvous. “I knew it…” Weiss said with a sigh as her crestfallen footsteps carried her closer to her father’s office. “He’s probably chatting it up with some obnoxious nobleman who can’t decide if he loves money or the sound of his own voice more.”

Weiss leaned back against the office door and let out a longer, more disappointed sigh. No sooner had she pressed her weight into the smooth slab of wood did it swing open, leaving Weiss a hopeless victim to the laws of gravity.

Before she could make any sort of noise, she felt one hand close around her mouth while another latched onto her waist, serving to both catch her and pull her inside the dimly lit room. The frost blue walls of her father’s office were still spinning when Jaune closed the door by pinning her to it. Her fingers found purchase in his hair as he assaulted her with a frenzy of kisses that ranged from short and sweet to deep and passionate.

“Desk,” Weiss gasped into his ear when he finally freed her mouth in favor of trailing a string of hot kisses down her throat.

Bringing his lips back to hers, Jaune found Weiss’s thighs through the fabric of her dress and lifted her free of her feet. Weiss wrapped her legs around him as best she could through the gown’s limitations, using the arms she had draped over his shoulders to keep her steady as he carried her to the desk that held more of her father’s love than she ever would.

Before Jaune could sit her down, Weiss activated her semblance, creating a bright white snowflake underneath their feet. With a small wave of her hand, the sizable snowflake shifted counterclockwise, turning the both of them counterclockwise along with it. Weiss felt like the ballerina in her music box as they slowly spun atop the motion glyph. If Jaune noticed, he didn’t care. He was too preoccupied with how sweet she tasted to pay much attention to anything else. 

When their positions were flipped so that Jaune had his back to the table as opposed to Weiss, she snapped her petite fingers and sent the glyph lurching forward. Jaune jerked right along with the snowflake, sending him stumbling to a sitting position atop the desk with Weiss straddling his lips.

“When did you—”

“Shh! We don’t have much time,” Weiss said, trying to hide the smug satisfaction she felt for catching him as off-guard as he caught her. “We need to get back to the party without anyone noticing our absence.”

“Right,” Jaune agreed, once again claiming her lips with his own. He let his hands wander her form much more freely now, smoothing up and down her sides before trailing along her hips and thighs, leaving divinely warm sensations in their wake. He curled and uncurled his fingers, gathering up her dress until the majority of it was bunched just above her knees. He then sent an emboldened hand underneath her gown to tug at her panties. Weiss shifted in his lap so that he could one-handedly work her silken underwear from her legs, never once breaking away from his kiss.

As she settled her knees on either side of him, she felt Jaune’s hands disappear. She was about to chastise him for such negligence until she heard the jingling sound of his belt buckle.

“Allow me,” she murmured against his mouth as she reached her slender hand between their overheated bodies and unbuttoned his dress slacks to find Jaune was nearly as hard as he was capable of getting.

“I’ve wanted you from the minute I laid eyes on you tonight,” he whispered against her neck before planting yet another tender kiss near her collarbone.

“And here I was thinking this was all _my_ idea,” Weiss said with a giggle before latching onto Jaune’s erect cock and smiling at the low groan it sent bursting from somewhere deep within him. Jaune returned the favor by reaching back under her dress and finding her fairly wet folds, sliding two fingers inside and curling them until they hit a very sensitive patch of nerves.

Weiss gasped at the feel of him, digging her fingernails into his neck while miraculously maintaining enough self-control over her other hand to refrain from giving his member the same treatment. She did clutch him slightly tighter, eliciting yet another groan that she couldn’t help but be proud of.

When Jaune put his thumb to her clit, Weiss’s mind went white. She reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair as she rocked back and forth against him—all but forgetting the very important piece of him still within her grasp. She instead focused on muting her moans by finding different parts of his face to kiss. There shouldn’t have been many people nearby, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

She was already close, but she wanted more of him— _needed_ more of him. With frantic hands, she pulled his fingers away from her core and positioned the head of his cock against the wet folds of her entrance. Her mouth hung open as she gently slid him into her, an airy moan escaping her as she took him until her hips were flush against his. Jaune made a similar sound, no doubt reveling in the feel of her walls clamping down around him.

With slow, controlled movements, Weiss lifted off of him only to sink right back down. Jaune’s hands snaked their way to the curves of her backside and encouraged her, helping to push her down harder so that he went even further with every passing thrust.

In no time at all, Weiss built up a steady rhythm that took him deep and fast while angling her hips in just the right way to rub her clit against his pelvis each time their hips met. She had one hand clinging to the back of his head with the other pressed to his chest as her heavy-lidded eyes gazed into his. Her breathless pants and strained cries of pleasure poured relentlessly into Jaune’s open mouth, their hot breath intermingling as much as their bodies.

Sweat was starting to bead on her forehead and had long since accumulated in a much lower region. Jaune wasn’t much better, but at least he didn’t have to worry about makeup smearing or looking like a hot mess. Weiss decided she’d worry about that when she had to. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

Pushing Jaune back slightly so that he was forced to rest his elbows against the tabletop, Weiss continued to ride him. She wasn’t the only one getting work done, though. Jaune’s dancing background didn’t just make him a star on the dance floor—it made him a beast in the bedroom. Despite being underneath her, Jaune met her hips with eager thrusts of his own, matching her pace and timing perfectly in movements so fluid they could’ve been drifting in the ocean. The sensations her sent coursing through her were like bolts of lightning almost too much to bear. She was close… she was so close…

“Jaune!” Weiss whined as her climax overcame her senses. Jaune bucked his hips up into her one last time and came right along with her, groaning out with all the noise he’d been suppressing.

As her orgasm began to fade, Weiss rested her forehead in the crook of her lover’s neck and caught her breath, smiling slightly when she felt Jaune gently twirl his finger in the long ponytail cascading over her shoulder. She wished they could’ve enjoyed their bliss a little longer, but she feared they’d already been away too long.

“We should get going,” she said before pulling Jaune out of her and climbing down from the desk.

Jaune, on the other hand, dropped flat against the desk with no intention of getting up. “Man… no wonder your dad spends so much time in here…” he said.

Weiss playfully swatted his shoulder before leaning down to kiss him like he deserved. “I love you,” she told him.

“And I pinch myself every day because of that,” he said, smiling against her lips before bestowing one last peck and rising to his feet. “I’ll go back first. It’ll look bad if we show up at the same time.”

“That works. I wanted to check on Athena anyway,” Weiss said.

Jaune gave her a smirk as he buckled his belt. “You know, we really should think about giving her some siblings to play with. I had seven growing up, and I loved it. And I know how much you love _your_ sister…”

Weiss raised her eyebrows. “What do you think we’re doing up here?” she asked, gesturing to the office around them.

Jaune paused and pursed his lips as the dots in his head connected. He let out a nervous laugh as he reached back to scratch the nape of his neck. “Yeah… I guess you have a point.” He walked over and leaned down so that he was at eye-level with her. “I say we keep trying till we… win.” He spoke the last word like he wasn’t sure that was what he really wanted to say, but Weiss got the gist of it.

She closed the distance between them with a quick kiss before telling him, “You keep making love to me like that, and I don’t think we’ll have to wait very long…”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shoutout to my buddy, Anton, for commissioning me to do this! I've never written Weiss and Jaune as a couple before, but I gotta say I thoroughly enjoyed myself throughout the process :)
> 
> Also... I guess I'm taking commissions now! If you like my writing style and wouldn't mind seeing what I can come up with for YOUR favorite pairings (RWBY or otherwise) comment below! (^^)/


End file.
